


Freedom

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College Student Stiles, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: In which Stiles moves to D.C for the FBI program and eats Derek's ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's 7am. I stayed up all night. I have a hospital appointment in a few hours and I took my antipsychotics too late and now I'm a walking corpse but Dylan is finally free and Holland just cancelled Stydia SO HERE'S A FUCKING FIC <3 God bless.

Stiles stroked his hands down Derek's thick thighs, watching how his dark hairs sprang away from him as he ventured lower. Derek had put on a little more weight since leaving Beacon Hills and it made his ass bulge, all round and meaty. It made Stiles want to take a bite out of it. 

"Easy," Derek growled and Stiles released his tender flesh from between his teeth. The mark was lovely and deep and Stiles kissed it better, laving his tongue over the sore spot. Derek grunted and pushed his ass further towards Stiles' face. "How'd you get here so fast, anyway?" 

"Left the jeep back home. Lydia drove me," He breathed. Derek was beautiful like this. All tan and sunshine curves, spread out on the white sheets in Stiles' new apartment with his ass propped up on a pillow, presented to Stiles for his taking. Stiles licked his chapped and kiss swollen lips. They were still salty from Derek's first orgasm which he swallowed whole, greedily sucking it from his messy fingers, not a drop left wasted. "Now, what do you want, baby? Want me to eat your ass?"

Derek didn't answer for a moment and Stiles frowned, tilting his head while he stroked up and down Derek's back, fingers ghosting over his triskelion tattoo. "Derek? You okay, big guy?"

"Are you going back?" Stiles didn't need to ask for confirmation, he knew what Derek was asking.  _Are you going back to Beacon Hills_ _?_

Beacon Hills was home. It was where his dad was, where his  _mom_ was. But it was also where he'd watched his mother die, where he'd been tortured by Gerard, where the Nogitsune had possessed him, where Allison had been killed, where he'd killed Donovan - the list was endless. And it was where Derek's family had been slaughtered, too. "No. No, I'm never going back."

Derek edged closer again, "I want you to eat my ass."

"Atta boy," Stiles grinned and dragged Derek to the edge of the bed until his knees hit the floor. He smoothed the flat of his palm down Derek's pliant body and knelt down between the wolf's spread legs until he was eye level with Derek's entrance. Stiles ran one thick finger over the reactive ring of muscle and smirked. The majority of Derek's ass was covered in curly black hair but part of him was suspiciously tidy. "Did you shave your asshole for this?"

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek ordered through clenched teeth but no way was Stiles letting this chance pass by.

"How could you have possibly known I was coming?" He asked, sucking on his finger and pushing the tip into Derek. He was tight inside so he obviously wasn't  _too_ prepared. Stiles leant forward and kissed his cheek, right over the bite mark he had just made. 

Derek huffed and Stiles _knew_ his eyebrows were going through some kind of crisis right then. "Peter called me when you left."

The silence was deafening as Stiles sat there, staring into Derek's asshole. Then he started laughing. Hysterically. "What did he say?" He wheezed out, "'Hello, dear nephew. Stiles is headed to Washington. Just thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to clean up for a rim job. Hope you are well. Kisses, Uncle P.'"

"Stiles," And that was one familiar pissed off sourwolf yell. "Are you going to eat me out or not?"

"I am," He nodded, "I am going to eat you out."

Pressing the flat of his thumbs to Derek's core, he slowly dragged them outwards, stroking him gently before mouthing at the warm muscle. He poked his tongue out, testing his tightness with soft little jabs before circling his hole, teasing him in tantalisingly careful spirals. Derek grumbled to himself and suddenly Stiles had a face full of ass. He had no choice but to push in deeper and he moaned, feeling the way Derek contracted around his tongue. 

" _Stiles_ ," He whimpered, " _More_."

He tried to soothe the needy wolf with kisses, placing them on the inside of his furry cheeks and trailing them down to his balls but all he got in return was an irritated growl. Then he broke - because Derek Hale deserved nice things. 

Flattening his tongue nice and wide, he licked over Derek's hole, tasting him and fucking in. He stroked his walls and groaned into his ass and tried not to cum in his pants because he had class soon and there wouldn't be time for him to shower and change. Derek withered on the bed and left huge, unrepairable rips in the sheets with his extended claws and his whispered pleadings were muffled in such a way that promised Derek's mouth was full of pointed werewolf teeth. Stiles should probably look into why the idea of having the power to make Derek lose control turned him on so much, but it wasn't the time. Instead, he wrapped his arm around the wolf's waist and grabbed his uncut cock, jerking him in time with the strokes of his tongue. 

When Derek started to clench up, Stiles quickly removed his tongue and replaced it with two fingers. He stuffed Derek up nice and full until he could stroke the sensitive nerves deep inside him and draped himself over Derek's back, milking him through his orgasm. Derek sobbed out Stiles' name while Stiles just lay there, closing him off from the world and keeping him safe. He kissed Derek's neck, helped clean up and into some of Stiles' sweatpants and a sweater. He made him hot tea and showed him where the good food was hidden. Handed him the spare key, promised he'd be back after class and to make himself at home. Because when it came down to it, Stiles would always come back to Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
